


Fog of the Heart

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sora, M/M, Sorcerer AU, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: There are two sorcerer shops in town: one with a huge atelier, and one with a very small atelier and a huge library.





	Fog of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> HI THERE here's for Fictober day 19: “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”   
> I thought this fitted Natsume like a glove so here we are, with the disaster!relationship pairing. Have fun!

The smell of fruits and other ingredients was invading the room. He didn't care about it very much, for he was so used to it. Sora, though, had difficulties standing all the colors and smells and noises around him - so Natsume had turned an empty room into Sora's personal preparation and spell room, so he could go at his own rhythm and avoid all those sensations, that were too much for him.

"Master," the younger one called, his ears, nose and mouth covered, but his eyes still looking all around.

He looked lke he was going to faint, so the said master pushed him out of his atelier and to a safer place - the living room was a better place.

"Master," Sora complained again, "You really should open the windows of that room, at this point, even Senior would be reasonnable enough not to stay in such a room all day long! The color in it is unsufferable!"

Natsume sighed. He didn't really liked it when Sora brought that matter up. Tsumugi was so unable to love himself it made Natsume angry - after yet another fight, the older one had left the atelier to open his own one a few streets away. The atelier itself was really small, but the library about spells and potions and invocations? Hah, it was so huge Natsume almost didn't manage to hide his admiration and his wish to have access to even the smallest part of it. When he had sneaked in and approached one of the books, Tsumugi had asked why he'd want that one, and once again Natsume hadn't managed to say what he actually wanted to say, instead talking to him badly, insulting him and then get angry at how easily his senior accepted them, saying he was right.

Since them, he had absolutely refused to meet with him, annoyed at him and at himself, though letting Sora run to the other atelier whenever he needed to. He felt a bit like a divorced parent, one with a very clever child, that insisted on his taking care of himself, for once.

"Oh **_please_** ," he sighed, "Like this is the worst I have **_done_**!"

His apprentice pouted, taking a deep breath. That wasn't a very good sign, coming from him. Natsume decided he'd be very attentive for the next hours because he was more scared about Sora exloding that about his own creations causing troubles. Nevertheless, before the apprentice could say anything more, he checked on all his works, and then braced himself.

"Yes, Master, you're right. The worst was when you said all those horrible, horrible words to Senior and never apologized for it. Sora's still upset about it," the young one said in one go, not even letting Natsume enough time to answer before he went on: "Master, you are so much like Senior that it irritates you, isn't it?

\- Sora, it's not...

\- Sora _knows_ , for Senior _explained_ him what's under all of it! And Sora thinks Master and Senior both are idiots! Talking isn't hard!"

He didn't dare saying anything, in case his apprentice's monologue would go on after he had paused, but nothing came. Thus, Natsume felt almost like he could talk - except Sora had given him information he wouldn't have expected even on his death bed. The sorcerer had no idea if Sora had done it on purpose or not, but he couldn't let the thought go. Tsumugi had explained him what really was under the constant insults and fighting. Did that mean...?

" ** _Understood_** ," he finally accepted, "I'll go and see **_him_**."

The younger one's glare immediately turned back to his usual, joyful one, and the kid started balacing himself from one foot to another. He almost looked like nothing had happened at all - if clients thought Natsume was the scariest one of the trio, Natsume himself was sure Sora actually was it.

Thus, the second their conversation was over, he turned on his heels, grabbing a coat to go to that ridiculously small atelier, its ridiculously huge library and its stupidly fantastic sorcerer. Just before he left the shop, though, a finger poked on his shoulder. He turned back, only to see an embarrassed look on his apprentice's face.

"Master," the smaller one hesitantly said, "Would you just be kind enough to stop the fire under the cauldrons in the large room? Sora thinks you'll be back late."

With a sigh, he obliged, trying to chase away that feeling of being a mother. As soon as it was done and he had given Sora his instructions in case he'd actually be late, Natsume finally left the place, going to meet with Tsumugi.

Admitting his feelings was one thing, declaring them was another. But it was more than time, every single one of them knew it. Time to stop hiding, time to solve the conflicts. Time to pour his feelings and have a very agitated conversation with Tsumugi, and tell him how he wanted him to come back and stay by his sides. How his potions and spells were less efficient when he was alone with Sora, how he actually never had wanted this.

By the next morning, once every word that hurt had been said, once the truth had been spoke, he had managed to ask him to come back. Tsumugi's room was still waiting for him, his corner of the atelier was unused and Natsume would manage to have enough place for that ridiculously gigantic collection of books.

And, by the time Tsumugi opened his shop in the morning, empty that he felt, he had also managed to declare the words that had stayed in his heart. It was just like a spell, except spells to make oneself happy didn't exist - just like spells that answered each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or feels a bit rushed, and also I'm never doing this again before a day of work were I have to wake up around 4am hahahaha


End file.
